Tête en l'air
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Transplaner ou prendre un portoloin est déconseillé aux femmes enceintes, et Ron préfererait porter lui-même Hermione sur son dos jusqu'en France plutôt que de la laisser ne transplaner ne serait-ce qu'un mètre de distance. L'avion ce sera donc !


« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Ron en pointant l'objet non identifié d'un doigt soupçonneux

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois » répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux, comme il en convenait à la situation « C'est un portique de détection de métal »

« Hein ? »

Hermione se passa une main sur les yeux et pria tous les dieux du panthéon Grec de lui donner la force de ne pas craquer. « Ça permet de détecter tous les objets métalliques que tu as sur toi et comme ça vérifier que tu n'emportes pas d'arme avec toi dans l'avion »

« Comme l'appareil bizarre que le Docteur Hamilton t'as mis sur le ventre l'autre jour ? Je veux pas que tout le monde puisse voir mes intestins moi ! Ça ne regarde que moi, et toi à la limite, et encore je trouve ça un peu malsain, je veux dire on peut avoir des secrets quand même dans un couple et - »

« Ron » dit Hermione d'une voix calme mais ferme « Ça n'a rien voir avec l'échographie d'accord ? On ne pourra pas voir tes intestins je te promets »

Ron ne paraissait pas très convaincu. « Même pas mes os ? »

« Non ça c'est une _radio_ , mon chéri »

« Ah non, avec une radio on écoute de la musique Mione ! Ou des émissions, rappelle toi … »

« Je sais ce qu'est une radio, Ron » gronda Hermione, qui commençait à être de plus inquiète de tout le bruit que faisait son mari dans un espace si grand et si remplis de moldus « Je t'expliquerai la différence entre une radiographie et une échographie dans l'avion, parceque je ne voudrai pas qu'on rate l'embarquement »

Hermione partit tout de suite d'un pas décidé vers les portiques de sécurité, et Ron emboita le pas en grommelant qu'un portoloin aurait quand même été bien plus facile à utiliser.

Il n'en pensait évidemment pas un mot - transplaner ou prendre un portoloin était très déconseillé aux femmes enceintes, et Ron aurait préféré porter lui-même Hermione sur son dos jusqu'en France plutôt que de la laisser ne transplaner ne serait-ce qu'un mètre de distance. Et quand il lui avait demandé ce qui était plus rapide entre tous les transports moldus qu'elle connaissait pour se rendre chez les Delacour, et Hermione avait répondu l'avion. Si il avait su qu'il devrait passer à travers d'une espèce d'arche qui faisait des bruits bizarres, et devant laquelle il pouvait voir des gens enlever leurs ceintures ou leur chaussures pour les mettre dans une petit barquette en plastique – il aurait sûrement choisit de prendre le train. Ou de rater le mariage de Gabrielle, mais Hermione voulait vraiment y aller et sa famille entière l'aurait sûrement déshérité s'il avait fait ça à Fleur.

« Pourquoi ils font ça ? » glissa il à l'oreille d'Hermione en se collant à elle et en profitant pour glisser ses mains sur son ventre rebondi « C'est la chaleur qui leur monte à la tête ? »

Hermione gloussa et posa ses mains sur celle de son mari, entrelaçant leurs doigts et faisait sonner par la même occasion leurs alliances l'une contre l'autre « Ils enlèvent leurs montres et leurs ceintures parcequ'il y a du métal dedans, et qu'ils vont sonner s'ils les gardent »

« Une chance que je n'ai pas mis mon caleçon en maille de fer aujourd'hui » lança Ron dans une grimace, et Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, retenant quand même difficilement un petit gloussement. Ron se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa femme, mais au dernier moment celle-ci le surprit en tournant la joue et attrapant les lèvres du roux dans les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

« Hey les amoureux ! » lança une voix devant eux, et ils se séparèrent dans un soupir pour voir qui avait interrompu leur moment.

La queue devant eux avait considérablement maigrit, et les bras croisés à côté du portique, un gros douanier – qui visiblement supportait mal la chaleur au vu de la couleur que prenait son uniforme bleu clair à certains endroits stratégiques – les dévisageait d'un air blasé.

« Des gens attendent et j'ai pas que ça à faire » grogna le douanier, et Hermione lança un regard un peu inquiet derrière elle, connaissant pertinemment ce que ce genre de remarque désobligeantes pouvait provoquer chez son mari. Celui-ci fronçait en effet des sourcils, et ses oreilles commençaient déjà à s'enflammer légèrement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

Hermione entraîna vite son mari par la main vers la pile de barquettes de plastique d'un côté du portique, et commença à enlever sa montre et ses bijoux.

« Enlève tout ce que tu as d'électronique et en métal » chuchota-elle à Ron, qui la regardait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le rouquin hocha de la tête et commença à enlever tout ce qu'il pensait être en métal dans sa tenue – ceinture, chaussure, montre, clefs – et il allait même enlever son alliance quand la main d'Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Pas ça ! » dit elle en faisant une petite moue « Et dépose ton sac à dos dans une barquette à part »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de métallique dedans, seulement notre pique-nique de midi ? »

« _Pique-nique_ ? » Hermione fit une tête tellement étonnée qu'on aurait pu croire que Ron venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait oublié de mettre leurs baguettes dans la valise qui était partie dans la soute de l'avion « Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des bouteilles là-dedans ? »

« Ben si » sourit faiblement Ron, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal « Une grande bouteille d'eau et tes briques de jus d'orange ! »

« Ron … » couina Hermione.

C'est évidemment à ce moment-là que choisit leur nouvel ami douanier, qui avait sûrement entendu la conversation, pour ramener sa fraise entre le couple. « Et en plus de bloquer la file, ça ramène des liquides au contrôle de sécurité »

« Ba quoi ? » demanda innocemment Ron, ratant les signaux de silence que lui envoyait Hermione « Il y a pas de métal dedans ! »

Le douanier cligna un instant des yeux, puis éclata de rire. « Vous êtes un drôle de zigoto vous, pas vrai ? Du métal dedans … Aller sortez-moi ces bouteilles »

Ron allait à nouveau protester, mais un regard de sa femme le réduisit au silence et il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une énorme bouteille d'eau et trois petits packs de jus d'orange.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit avant de partir » chuchota Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et Ron haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Bien, vous connaissez la procédure officielle » dit le douanier « Vous aller les jeter - »

« Les _jeter_ ? Ça va pas non ? Elles sont pleines ! » protesta Ron

« Ou les boire. Même si je doute fortement que vous allez vous engloutir quatre litres de flotte » conclut l'agent de sécurité en regardant le roux droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi.

Ron leva un sourcil et sans dire un mot, ni sans quitter le regard du douanier, pris un premier pack du jus d'orange et commença à le siroter lentement. Puis, il en prit un deuxième et offrit le dernier à Hermione, qui l'accepta en roulant des yeux devant le cirque que faisait son mari pour trois fois rien. Evidemment, ce n'était rien à côté du fait que Ron bu d'une traite la bouteille d'eau d'un litre et demi, et la jeta dans la poubelle en lançant un joyeux « _ah ça tombait bien j'avais soif !_ » au douanier, qui n'affichait plus son petit sourire moqueur mais foudroya Ron du regard avec une rage remarquable.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » grogna il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau « Passez le portique »

Ron gonfla la poitrine et marcha tout fier à travers le portique – peut-être pour cacher le fait qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée que cette machine allait sans doute le scruter sous tous ses aspects, extérieur comme intérieur, ou même diffuser une photo de lui sans ses habits dans tout l'aéroport. Heureusement tout se passa bien, ou plutôt rien ne se passa du tout et Ron arriva de l'autre côté du portique sans encombre.

« A Madame maintenant » grogna le douanier en faisant un signe de la tête vers Hermione.

La brune se dirigea avec confiance à travers le portique, sûre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, mais à peine était-elle passée de l'autre côté qu'une lumière rouge s'alluma et que le bip tant redouté se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-il se passe ? » cria Ron en se précipitant tout de suite vers Hermione pour protéger son enfant à naître d'une éventuelle invasion de robots ou autre machine de guerre moldue.

« On dirait que votre dame n'avait pas fini d'enlever tout son matériel électronique » sourit sadiquement le douanier « Aller ma petite dame, mettez-vous sur le côté et écartez les jambes »

« QUOI ? » hurla Ron de toutes ses forces, passant un bras protecteur autour du ventre d'Hermione

« Du calme chéri, c'est la procédure standard » essaya de le rassurer Hermione « C'est juste une simple fouille rapide pour vérifier que je n'amène rien de dangereux dans l'avion »

« Une fouille ? » demanda Ron d'un air inquiet « Par qui ? Lui ? »

« Je peux appeler une collègue féminine si vous préférez » lança le gros douanier, qui était passé à travers le portique pour les rejoindre sans se soucier que celui-ci s'était remis à sonner

« Non ça va aller » soupira Hermione, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son mari

« Hors de question ! » cracha Ron en fusillant le douanier du regard « Et en plus vous avez déclenché la lumière rouge vous aussi ! Pourquoi on vous fouillerait pas d'abord ? »

« Je ne monte pas dans l'avion moi » répondit le douanier en regardant Ron comme s'il était la personne la plus bête qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Hermione interrompit vite le moment en parvenant enfin à sortir des griffes du roux, et alla se positionner sur le côté, en écartant les jambes légèrement et ouvrant les bras en croix. Le gros douanier s'approcha d'elle et commença à faire une fouille au corps rapide, se contentant de simplement palper ses poches et son contour.

Ron fulminait positivement de rage, et le fait d'avoir bu deux litres de liquide juste avant ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester en place. Il avait l'air maintenant d'un gros ver énervé qui se tortillait dans tous les sens en regardant sa femme se faire fouiller, et quand le douanier s'éloigna après avoir confirmé qu'Hermione n'avait rien d'interdit sur elle, celle-ci remercia le ciel que Ron n'avait jamais été très doué aux sorts sans baguette, parcequ'il aurait très certainement mis le douanier en feu.

La brune récupéra vite ses affaires et tendit le sac à dos maintenant allégé à Ron, qui n'avait pas cesser de foudroyer le douanier du regard, avant de s'éloigner de la zone de sécurité.

« Il manquait pas de culot celui-là » grognait encore Ron quand ils arrivèrent devant les différentes boutiques duty-free de l'aéroport « Ma petite dame _gna gna gna_ »

« Ron … »

« Quoi, Ron ? J'ai bien vu comment il te palpait ! Encore un peu et il pouvait lui-même déterminer le sexe du bébé ! »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux joues

« Il a beaucoup de chance que je ne voulais pas créer de scandale, parceque moi crois-moi quand j'en aurai fini avec lui sa mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu ! »

« Ron » dit Hermione, qui cette fois-ci essayait de retenir sans grand succès un rire moqueur « Tu ne t'es pas battu avec personne depuis plus de dix ans sans baguette »

Ron s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder sa femme d'un air outré « C'est pas vrai ! J'ai encore toute la force de ma jeunesse ! »

Devant la tête incrédule d'Hermione, Ron commença à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts « J'ai battu Ginny au bras de fer la semaine dernière ! »

« Tu veux dire tu l'as battue au bras de fer alors qu'elle sortait d'un match de quidditch professionnel de quatre heures ? »

« J'ai réussi à plaquer Teddy au sol avec une seule main l'autre jour ! »

« Il a sept ans, Ron » soupira la brune

« Je me suis tapé avec Harry il y a un mois ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil, soudainement très intéressé « Tu veux dire la fois où vous êtes sortis tous les deux pour vous _ressourcer entre hommes_ et où tu es rentré complètement ivre à trois heures du matin ? » Ron écarquilla ses yeux et déglutit bruyamment, ce qui n'empêcha par Hermione se rapprocher de lui d'un air menaçant, un doigt en l'air « C'est pour ça que t'avais un œil au beurre noir le lendemain ? Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais rentré dans un poteau ! »

« Euh oui, j'avais oublié cette histoire mais c'est pas très grave, c'était un petit accident qui ne se reproduira plus » dit le rouquin sans respirer et sous la barre de deux secondes « Oh tiens des toilettes, il faut que j'y aille ! »

Ron fila tout de suite dans les toilettes masculines tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea plus lentement vers le côté féminin, grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il s'en sortait bien. Ron sortit le premier des toilettes et alla se poster devant la porte des femmes pour attendre Hermione.

Il en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui, à la fois émerveillé par toutes ces nouveautés moldues autour de lui, et un peu inquiet à l'idée de faire une boulette en absence de sa femme. Hermione mit du temps à sortir, ce qui rendait Ron encore plus nerveux, et quand enfin elle daigna pointer le bout de son nez, son mari lui sauta dessus immédiatement.

« T'en as mis du temps ! » grogna Ron en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione « J'avais peur que tu sois parti sans moi et que j'allais rater l'avion »

« Toujours dans le drame » sourit Hermione en se penchant pour embrasser délicatement le grand roux « Je suis désolée chéri, mais le bébé appuie sur ma vessie et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes … »

« Si c'est la faute du bébé alors t'es pardonnée » sourit Ron en se baissant pour embrasser le ventre de sa femme « T'es sûre que ça va aller pour lui, l'avion ? Je veux pas que mon petit Ron Junior naisse déformé parcequ'il a été trop secoué dans cet avion de malheur »

« Ron … » grogna la brune « Premièrement je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question qu'on l'appelle _Ron Junior_ si c'était un garçon, et deuxièmement l'avion est complètement sécurisé pour les femmes enceintes en dessous de neuf mois de grossesse, il n'y aura aucune séquelle sur lui, ou elle ! »

« Si tu le dis … » soupira Ron d'un air pas très convaincu

« Mais oui » sourit Hermione « Aller viens, on a encore une heure avant le décollage et on va aller profiter du duty-free »

« Du quoi ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron avait parfaitement compris le principe du duty free, et en avait largement abusé come le prouvait son sac à dos nouvellement rempli d'énorme tablettes de chocolats, de sacs remplis de bonbons et de caramel, de bouteilles de vin et d'alcool en tout genre, et de quelques parfums dont un seul seulement était pour Hermione. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de regarder Ron en train de se goinfrer d'un énorme œuf en chocolat en secouant la tête et en roulant des yeux avec application.

« C'est une mauvaise idée je te le dis »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron qui avait du chocolat partout autour de la bouche, et même sur le bout du nez « C'est super bon ! Tu veux un bout ? »

« Oh non, tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus manger de chocolat sans avoir envie de vomir »

« C'est dommage parcequ'il est vraiment bon »

« Ron, ne finis pas cet œuf ou tu vas vraiment être malade »

« Quelque chose de si délicieux peut pas me faire de mal, Mione ! » Hermione soupira

« Très bien, mais je t'aurai prévenu »

Ron hocha de la tête en souriant et finit quand même son œuf, non sans rajouter quelques soupirs de satisfaction. Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose quand la voix de l'annonceuse signala dans tout l'aéroport que le vol à destination de Paris était prêt pour l'embarquement, et que les passagers pouvaient maintenant se présenter à l'accueil.

« C'est nous chéri ! Sors ton passeport et ton billet » dit Hermione à Ron, qui était occupé à se nettoyer le nez et à lécher le bout de ses doigts

« Mon quoi ? »

« Bon, donne-moi le sac qu'on en finisse » grogna la brune.

Ron lui passa le sac à dos, et après avoir sorti un monceau de friandises atteint enfin les deux passeports et les billets d'avion, dont le bout était un peu couvert de chocolat. Evidemment, Hermione n'était pas contente – après tout si elle avait fait la queue pendant des heures pour obtenir un passeport moldu à Ron ce n'était pas pour qu'il le souille comme un cochon avec du chocolat - et elle le fit savoir à Ron, qui essayait de s'excuser tout en rangeant les dizaines de plaquettes de chocolat et sachets de bonbons dans le sac à dos en essayant de ne rien écraser cette fois.

Le tout donnait une scène assez drôle, et Hermione dû s'arrêter de protester quand elle se rendit compte que la plupart des gens autour les regardaient d'un air amusé. Un regard style _préfète de Gryffondor_ autour d'elle et tout le monde détourna vite le regard.

« Prêt ! » dit Ron joyeusement avec le sac sur le dos, qui s'était considérablement alourdi « On peut y aller »

Après un petit briefing rapide et discret à Ron pour qu'il ne passe pas pour un fou quand l'hôtesse prendrait son passeport, et l'interdiction absolue de poser une quelquonque question, le couple se dirigea vers la file qui se formait déjà à la porte d'embarquement. Le passage à l'accueil se passa plutôt bien, mis à part le fait que Ron brava son interdiction de parler en demandant à l'hôtesse si elle savait pourquoi la sécurité était si à cran sur les bouteilles d'eau, mais un petit coup de coude de sa femme dans les côtés le réduisit au silence, et Hermione l'entraîna vite dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion.

« Mione regarde ça ! » s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au milieu du couloir, dont les vitres étaient transparentes « T'as vu on dirait un gros cigare transpercé d'une barre ! Ils sont vraiment fous ces moldus, à construire des trucs pareils »

« Euh Ron … » dit calmement Hermione « C'est un avion. En fait, exactement le même que celui dans lequel on est en train de monter »

« Quoi ? » Ron pressa son nez à la vitre en fixant l'avion de près « C'est ça, un avion ? T'espère quand même me faire monter dans ce truc-là ! »

« Tu croyais que ça ressemblerait à quoi » demanda Hermione en rigolant.

« Je sais pas … mais tout sauf à ça en tous cas ! »

« Aller viens mon chéri, on va voir à quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur » sourit Hermione en saisissant la main de Ron, qui était beaucoup moins confiant à l'idée qu'il aller passer la prochaine heure dans l'espèce de grosse machine moldue qu'il venait de voir.

« Bonjour, bienvenue à bord » leur dit l'hôtesse avec un sourire qui montrait le plus de dents possible

« Bonjour ! » lui sourit gentiment Hermione, en tirant un peu Ron par la main pour qu'il arrête de regarder l'hôtesse comme si elle était complètement folle et lui montrant leur billets de l'autre main

« 45F et 45E, c'est par là » sourit l'hôtesse en leur indiquant le côté droit de l'avion

« Oh parcequ'il y a des gens qui par-là ?» lui demanda Ron en pointant vers la gauche « On a une meilleure vue ? »

« Merci beaucoup » sourit Hermione en entrainant vite son mari vers leurs sièges.

« 45F et E, c'est là. Tu veux t'asseoir à côté du hublot ? » dit Hermione

« Le hublot ? »

« La fenêtre »

« Oh, comme tu veux ma chérie »

« Alors vas-y, j'aurai plus de place au milieu »

Ron s'assit à sa place, puis pile quand Hermione était bien installée dans son siège, la fit relever pour aller mettre son sac à dos au-dessus des sièges, puis alors qu'une petite femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à madame Pince la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, seulement avec trente ans de plus, s'était assises dans le siège 45D, il la fit se relever et alla s'asseoir à son siège, qu'il « _testa_ » en sautillant un peu dessus.

« T'as fini oui ? » lui demanda Hermione dans un sourire amusé

« Quoi ? Si on va passer une heure assis sur ces sièges, ils ont intérêts à être confortable ! » dit Ron, qui venait juste de repérer la tablette devant lui et commença à jouer avec.

« Ron on va décoller bientôt, range ça »

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en dessous ! » rit Ron en secouant le sachet en papier devant lui « C'est génial ! Un sac pour ranger mes bonbons ! »

« Non chéri, c'est un sac à vomi » dit Hermione, et Ron rangea tout de suite le sac dans un air dégouté.

L'hôtesse qui les avait accueillis passait maintenant dans les rangs pour donner les dernières consignes arriva à leur niveau et rabaissa la tablette de Ron sous son nez, ce qui lui fit lever la tête d'un air mécontent. « Merci d'éteindre vos portables et vos Mp3 pour le décollage » leur dit-elle avec le même grand sourire.

« _Gné_ ? » répondit Ron en faisant une grimace

« Tout est éteint » dit vite Hermione dans un sourire.

L'hôtesse les regarda un peu bizarrement et s'éloigna d'eux, sûrement en se demandant quel était le problème de ces deux-là. La petite voisine d'Hermione avait d'ailleurs l'air de se demander la même chose, puisqu'elle n'avait pas quitté Ron du regard depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur son siège, et son expression était restée la même – sterne et consternée.

« Pourquoi elle a remis ma planche ? » demanda Ron discrètement à Hermione alors que celle qui aurait pu être la mère de madame Pince fixait à présent sa femme

« Elle a rabaissé ta tablette pour que tu ne te la prennes pas dans la tête si on a un accident. »

« Un accident ! » dit Ron en élevant la voix, et la petite voisine d'Hermione se pencha presque par-dessus sa femme pour mieux le dévisager « Tu m'as dit que l'avion était le plus des transports ! »

« _C'est_ le plus sur » chuchota Hermione « Mais il y a toujours un risque d'accident »

« Comment ça _toujours_ un risque ? Je savais qu'on aura dû y aller par balai, il y a zéro risque d'accident en balai » grogna le roux en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione pouffa « Dis ça à ta sœur ou à Harry qui se sont cassés plusieurs os sur ces balais de malheur, zéro accident ! »

« En entendant, eux sont allés en France en portoloin » grogna Ron

« Oui, et ils ont déjà pris l'avion plusieurs fois quand Ginny était enceinte de James, et ils n'ont pas fait le quart de tes histoires » répondit Hermione du tac au tac « Ginny m'a même dit qu'elle préférait l'avion parcequ'elle pouvait dormir dedans et être assise confortablement »

« C'est vrai qu'on est bien » sourit Ron en se tortillant sur ta chaise « T'as assez de place au fait ? Tu peux mettre tes jambes sur les miennes si tu veux, je veux pas que ton ventre sois écrasé »

« Non mon chéri, ça va, rassures toi » sourit Hermione

« Parfait alors » sourit Ron en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« _Mesdames et Messieur bonjour, ici votre Commandant de bord_ » retentit une voix dans l'avion, et Ron fit un bond sur son siège

« Quoi ? Où ça ? Qui ? »

« Chut ! » fit la petite dame à côté d'Hermione en foudroyant Ron du regard

« _Bienvenue à bord du vol British Airways 014 à destination de Paris Charles de Gaulle, une destination que nous atteindrons dans environs une heure de vol, arrivée prévue à 11 heures, heure locale. Pour le départ, nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester assis à la place qui vous a été attribuée, pour effectuer le comptage des passagers à bord, et faciliter le travail du personnel de bord. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération._ »

« Le comptage ? Pour compter les cadavres au cas où on s'écrase ? »

« Mais non, Ron juste pour voir si tout le monde est bien assis à sa place pour le décollage » dit Hermione en roulant les yeux « Si t'es si inquiet, t'as qu'à regarder les consignes de sécurité que font les hôtesses maintenant »

Ron se pencha aussitôt hors de son siège pour regarder avec attention les consignes, et il était peut-être le seul de l'avion à tout de suite aller regarder sous son siège et celui d'Hermione si il y avait bien un gilet de sauvetage. En tous cas, il était le seul à avoir jamais demandé à ce qu'on répète les consignes pour être sûr de tout avoir bien entendu lui dit l'hôtesse au grand sourire quand il leva la main pour qu'elle vienne à lui.

« Pfff » grogna il quand elle s'éloigna « Elle était beaucoup plus gentille quand on est arrivés »

« Il y a un papier avec toutes les instructions marquées dessus » lui signala Hermione « Et pour quelqu'un de très inquiet pour ta sécurité, t'as même pas mis ta ceinture »

« Parceque j'ai pas compris comment on la mettait » chuchota Ron en rougissant

« Incorrigible » souffla Hermione en penchant comme elle le pouvait pour lui boucler sa ceinture, ce qui n'était pas évident avec son gros ventre et sa propre ceinture à elle.

Elle y parvint quand même en se trouvant à moitié couchée sur Ron, ce qui ne manqua pas de choquer profondément leur petite voisine, comme souligné par la hauteur de ses sourcils qui était remontés extrêmement hauts sur son front.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda innocemment Ron, et celle-ci haussa des épaules dans un soupir agacé.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'avion se mit à bouger et roula doucement jusqu'à la piste de décollage, alors que Ron avait instantanément collé son nez au hublot pour mieux regarder.

« C'est pas si terrible que ça ! » sourit il à Hermione.

« Ron on a pas décollé encore » soupira celle-ci « Colle toi bien dans ton siège »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais le chéri » demanda Hermione, et Ron s'enfonça dans son siège en souriant.

Le commandant de bord dit quelques instructions codées dans le micro, et laissa l'avion à fond pour le décollage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'alerta tout de suite Ron, qui faisait presque corps avec le siège tellement il y était collé

« On prend de la vitesse pour décoller » expliqua Hermione « Tu veux tenir ma main ? »

Ron hocha de la tête et broya tout de suite la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La brune hésita à lui dire qu'il lui faisait un peu mal, mais devant l'air absolument terrifié de son mari se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment.

« _Décollage_ » retentit la voix du commandant de Ron, et l'avion se souleva légèrement du sol.

« ON VA TOUS CREVER ! » hurla Ron, alors que la forte pression l'aplatissait à son siège et que ses oreilles sifflaient atrocement.

« Ron ! » chuchota violement Hermione « Chut ! »

« Pourquoi mes oreilles ne marchent plus ! » lança Ron

« Les nôtres marchent très bien merci d'hurler dedans » lança la petite voisine d'Hermione, ce qui lui valut un regard de noir de celle-ci, qui ne pouvait pas lui demander de se mêler de ses oignons et réconforter son mari en même temps.

« Avale chéri, ça ira beaucoup mieux » dit Hermione, ce qui fit bien rire sa voisine.

Ron, qui suait maintenant à grosse gouttes, déglutit bruyamment et serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne encore plus fort – si c'était possible.

« L'avion penche Hermione ! L'AVION PENCHE EN ARRIERE ! »

« C'est normal, chéri » dit doucement Hermione, qui avait rarement vu Ron dans cet état. Ron osa ouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait refermé depuis un petit moment pour regarder à travers le hublot ce qu'il se passait.

« Hey c'est rigolo on voit des maisons toutes petites » sourit-il un instant, avant de se remettre à hurler « Pourquoi les ailes ne battent pas ! On va s'écraser ! »

« Non c'est normal aussi, ne t'inquiète pas » dit doucement Hermione

« Pourquoi on est plus en arrière ? On est à plat ou je rêve ? »

« Le décollage est fini, on est assez haut dans le ciel » sourit Hermione, et sa petite voisine pouffa fortement à côté d'eux « Veuillez excuser mon mari, c'est la première fois qu'il prend l'avion et il est un anxieux » lui dit Hermione d'un air absolument pas désolé. La petite vieille ne répondit rien et se contenta de dévisager Ron d'un regard mauvais.

« C'est fini Mione ? On va pas mourir » demanda Ron d'une petite voix adorable, et Hermione sourit.

« C'est fini mon ange, tout va bien maintenant »

« Attendez l'atterrissage … » murmura la petite voisine, pile assez fort pour que Ron puisse l'entendre.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'i l'atterrissage ? On risque de s'écraser ? Il y a plus d'accident à l'atterrissage ? » dit Ron très précipitamment, et Hermione aurait pu étrangler sa voisine à l'instant même si elle n'avait pas voulu que son bébé ne naisse pas en prison.

« Chéri, pourquoi tu ferais pas une petite sieste ? On arrive dans une heure, ça passera très vite »

« J'arriverai pas à dormir dans ce cercueil volant … » grogna Ron, et Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue

« Ça t'aidera bien plus à te détendre si tu dors, plutôt que si tu rumines dans ton coin »

« Mais on est dans le vide ! Il peut se passer n'importe quoi dans le vide »

« Franchement Ron, avec tout le quidditch que t'as fait dans ta vie, tu devrais avoir l'habitude du vide »

« Bon, bon … Mais si on s'écrase ? »

« Je te réveillerai, promis »

Ron soupira, et promit qu'il essayerait de dormir en ronchonnant qu'il était traumatisé et que dormir dans ces conditions était quasi impossible.

Cinq minutes après, il ronflait la bouche ouverte sur sa tablette, sans avoir lâché pour autant la main d'Hermione, qui maintenant qu'elle avait la paix en avait profité pour lire un énorme pavé sur l'évolution des relations entre centaures et sorciers au cours du temps, dont elle avait modifié la couverture pour qu'un titre moldu y apparaisse évidemment.

Ron ne se réveilla que deux fois, une fois par Hermione alors que l'hôtesse distribuait des cafés et autres gourmandises, et une fois tout seul, en criant et en s'agitant dans tous les sens, parcequ'il avait crû que l'avion était tombé pendant qu'il dormait. Quand le commandant annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir, et qu'il leur fallait attacher leurs ceintures et relever leurs dossier de sièges, Hermione secoua gentiment Ron pour qu'il se réveille.

« On arrive mon chéri » lui souffla elle à l'oreille alors que Ron rechignait à ouvrir ses yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Il était bien réveillé et alerte maintenant, redressa sa tablette, vérifia sa ceinture et se saisit de la main d'Hermione dans un mouvement très rapide.

Malheureusement pour la brune, il était encore plus stressé pour l'atterrissage qu'il ne l'avait été pour le décollage, et même après que l'hôtesse Miss-Sourire, qui repassait devant eux pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, lui ait assuré que _non, monsieur, il n'y a pas de risque que l'on doive atterrir en urgence sur la Seine_ , et que _bien sûr que le commandant de bord est confirmé monsieur, n'importe qui ne peut pas conduire un avion,_ Ron broyait toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et était plus enfoncé que jamais dans son siège.

« Je crois que je vais vomir » souffla il en que l'avion commençait à perdre de l'altitude

« Pas maintenant ! » dit Hermione « T'as tenu tout le voyage, il reste que cinq minutes, Ron ! »

« J'ai mal au ventre » pleurnicha le grand roux en commençant à tapoter son pied sur le sol.

La voisine d'Hermione souffla quelquechose qui ressemblait fortement à _vomis n'importe où mais pas sur moi,_ et Hermione se tourna de plus qu'elle put vers son mari pour placer sa main libre sur sa joue

. « Regarde-moi, mon chéri » Ron leva des yeux inquiets vers sa femme. L'avion continuait à amorcer sa descente, et commençait maintenant à tourner en rond pour se rapprocher du sol « Ca va aller, d'accord ? Je te promets qu'il ne va rien nous arriver, ni à toi, ni à moi ni au bébé. L'avion va tout simplement se poser sur le sol d'où il vient, on va aller chercher nos valises sur un petit appareil qui va beaucoup t'amuser et on va retrouver Bill et Fleur qui nous attendent, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi l'avion penche vers moi ! » hurla Ron en toute réponse

« Il est juste en train de s'apprêter à toucher le sol, rien d'inquiétant » continua Hermione du même ton posé et calme

« Et vers l'arrière maintenant ! »

« C'est comme ça qu'il atterrit »

Ron ferma les yeux et posa leurs mains entrelacées contre son cœur, avec la pensée qu'au moins il mourrait en serrant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Le crash tant attendu n'arriva cependant pas, et quand l'avion toucha le sol dans quelques petits tremblements, le bruit des freins fut si fort qu'il couvrit heureusement le cri un peu trop aigu qu'il avait laissé échapper.

« Tout va bien » dit la voix douce d'Hermione à ses côtés, et Ron rouvrit un œil puis l'autre, son cœur battant toujours la chamade et sa main n'ayant pas relâché celle de sa femme.

« _Bienvenue à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle_ » retentit la voix dans le micro, et Ron lâcha un ouf si fort que le commandant lui-même l'avait sûrement entendu. Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans l'avion, mais aucun ne fut plus fort que ceux de Ron, et aucun ne parvint à couvrir le _Dieu Vous Bénisse_ que Ron hurla à la plus grande honte d'Hermione.

« _Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent vol à bord du vol British Airways 014, et espérons vous revoir bientôt à bord de nos lignes._ »

« C'est ça, compte là-dessus » grogna Ron en défaisant sa ceinture, ou plutôt en tirant dessus comme un forcené dans l'espoir que se libère toute seule. Hermione, désireuse de vérifier si sa main fonctionnait toujours après que Ron l'ait littéralement broyée, l'aida à l'enlever, et ils attendirent que leur désagréable petite voisine s'éloigne pour sortir à leur tour de leurs sièges et rejoindre la file de voyageurs qui sortaient maintenant de l'avion.

« Bonne journée, merci d'avoir voyagé avec nous » leur sourit l'hôtesse alors qu'ils passaient devant elle.

« Merci à vous ! » dit Ron, qui était devant Hermione « Merci pour tout ! » Et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. « Que Merlin vous garde ! » lança Ron avant de faire la bise à l'hôtesse et de s'éloigner en sifflotant.

« Euh, excusez le, il n'a pas l'habitude de prendre l'avion » dit rapidement Hermione à l'hôtesse, qui avait perdu son sourire et regardait l'endroit où Ron était parti avec des grands yeux, avant de s'éloigner vite pour rejoindre son mari.

« Tout va bien mon cœur ? » lui demanda elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne

« Bien sûr » lui sourit-il « Tant que je ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans un de ces cercueils volants de toute ma vie, tout va bien »

Hermione roula des yeux « T'exagères … »

Ron sourit à son tour et embrassa la joue de sa femme.

« En tous cas, sache que je me renvoies en l'air avec toi quand tu veux »


End file.
